Usuario:Polimis
thumb Archivo:Ending.ogg hola y bienvenido a mi perfil.....la salida esta por el otro lado Música {| style="background align="center" width="100%" style="background-color: #15003A; border:9px solid #0E011F; -moz-border-radius:6px;" !style="color:#FFFFFF;"| BIENVENID@ A MI PERFIL En esta parte podrás escuchar algunas de mis canciones favoritas para mejorar tu experiencia en mi perfil. Bonnie's song= thumb|center|335 px |-| SpringTrap's song= thumb|center|335 px |-| Foxy's song= thumb|center|335 px |-| Five nights at freddy's 3 song= thumb|center|335 px |-| Five nights at freddy's 2 song= thumb|center|335 px |-| Pato-gallina love= thumb|center|335 px |-| Counting stars= thumb|center|335 px |-| What you know= thumb|center|335 px |-| Happy= thumb|center|335 px {| style="background align="left" width="100%" style="background-color: #6445E3; border:9px solid #46007B; -moz-border-radius:6px;" !style="color:#FFFFFF;"| Inicio= ¡Hola! este es mi perfil, en este lugar podrás saber más sobre mi, mis gustos, mis disgustos, y muchas cosas más ¡diviértete leyendo información de mi! thumb |-| Sobre mi= Soy un estudiante de 1ro de secundaria que vive en México, Puebla, me dedico a crear animaciones de puffles y ocasionalmente pinguinos,me gusta crear juegos RPG y fan-made |-| lo que me gusta= *los puffles *Five nights at freddy's 1,2,3 *Steven Universe *Angry birds *Plants vs. zombies 1,2,garden warfare *Mónica *Spooky's house of jumpscares *the walking dead (videojuego y serie) *Minecraft *las wikis |-| lo que no me gusta= *no ser socio *los vandalizadores (si Lemonomalo,tu) *los premiun *la buena ortografia *el #charliecharliechallenge *los gorros SWAG *Ballon boy |-| Metas= una meta es todo aquel objetivo que no he logrado,aqui te puedes reir de mi *adoptar un puffle Celeste *adoptar un puffle Rojo *adoptar un puffle Verde *adoptar un puffle Amarillo *adoptar un puffle Naranja *adoptar un puffle Rosa *adoptar un puffle Violeta *adoptar un puffle Cafe *adoptar un puffle Blanco *adoptar un puffle Negro *adoptar un puffle Perro *adoptar un puffle Gato *adoptar un puffle Nieve *adoptar un puffle Multicolor *adoptar un puffle Dorado *adoptar un puffle Diamante *conocer a Tía Arctic *conocer a Gary *conocer a EP *conocer a Rookie *conocer a Cadence *conocer a capitán Rockhopper |-| Animaciones= mi cosa favorita es dibujar,aunque no pueden ver todo lo que dibujo aqui les traigo unos ejemplos golden unicorn.PNG|el unicornio dorado fnap.PNG|springtrap,BB y puffles shy puffle.PNG|shy puffle |-| animaciones favoritas= me gustan mucho las animaciones y aqui les traigo mis favoritas,pero recuerda que son hechas por wolf Peridot Steven Universe Club Penguin.png|dorito verde espacial Lapis Lazuli Steven Universe Club Penguin.png|angel de agua Bonnie Withered Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole Bear) Club Penguin.png Bonnie Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole Bear) Club Penguin.png Ballon Boy Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole Bear) Club Penguin.png Puffle Shadow Bonnie Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Club Penguin.png Phone Dude Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole Bear) Club Penguin.png Springtrap Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole Bear) Club Penguin.png Kevin Rodney Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole Bear) Club Penguin.png Phone Guy (Killer) Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole-Bear) Club Penguin.png Purple Guy Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole Bear) Club Penguin.png Fritz Smith Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole Bear) Club Penguin.png Puffle Phantom Mangle Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Club Penguin.png Puffle Phantom Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Club Penguin.png Puffle Phantom Chica Five Night's at Freddy's 3 Club Penguin.png Puffle Phantom Ballon Boy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Club Penguin.png Puffle Phantom Puppet Five Nights at Freddy's 3.png Puffle Phantom Foxy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Club Penguin.png Puffle Springtrap Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Club Penguin.png Phone Guy Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole-Bear) Club Penguin.png Freddy Fazbear Creepy Five Night's at Freddy's Pole-Bear Club Penguin.png Freddy Fazbear Five Night's at Freddy's Pole-Bear Club Penguin.png Mike Schmidt Five Nights at Freddy's (Pole-Bear) Club Penguin.png Puffle Mars San Yume Nikki Club Penguin.png|emmmm....wtf is this? |-| amigos= aqui la lista de mis amigos,si quieres estar aqui solo pidemelo y agregame a facebook o twitter: *wolf con f *Calbri Cp *Majora's Dark Soul *Taxcy Marsopas1 |-| enemigos= la lista de gente que odio y no te interesa saber por que...o si? *Fan CP |-| Yo en club penguin= Aqui vas a saber acerca de mi en club penguin,recalco solo en club penguin Mi historia Tambien en 2013 los reyes magos me habian tcomprado peluches de puffles con codigos con los cuales a dopte a los puffles verde,amarillo y los que no eran de socio,pero a los peluches y a los verdaderos puffles les paso lo mismo...se fueron.un dia normal de 2012 despues de haber visto tantos y tantos y tantos y tantos y tantos y un poquito mas de comerciales de club penguin decidi finalmente registrarme asi que si me perdi de mucho.Pero aun asi estoy muy orgulloso de mi desicion.Actualmente en la ultima vez que me loguee (registre en la app) en la fiesta del puffle multicolor y pos lo consigui y junto con el puffle rojo y azul son mios. Mi iglu Mi iglu ...bueno el otro.png|Mi iglu actual (2015) Mi carta de jugador Carta dos.png|2015 (actual) |-| ¿Como conoci CP?= un dia normal de 2012 despues de haber visto tantos y tantos y tantos y tantos y tantos y un poquito mas de comerciales de club penguin decidi finalmente registrarme asi que si me perdi de mucho.Pero aun asi estoy muy orgulloso de mi desicion.Tambien en 2013 los reyes magos me habian tcomprado peluches de puffles con codigos con los cuales a dopte a los puffles verde,amarillo y los que no eran de socio,pero a los peluches y a los verdaderos puffles les paso lo mismo...se fueron |-| ¿Como conoci la wiki?= estaba un dia normal buscando animaciones de fnaf en version puffles y encontre unas muy pintorescas hechas por wolf.Y pos fin.